October Snowfall
by Salem Sikk
Summary: A forbidden love story between October and Snow.
1. October Snowfall: Tiger and the Prey 1

Hey all! This is my first story so don't judge :D It's about October and Snow and... well read xD No mean comments or anything and enjoy!

"Snow," October whispered in my ear. I was pressed against the wall, covered in a combination- a sweet, compulsive combination- of my sweat and hers. Fuck Vladimir Tod; it was all about October now. Vlad can kiss my ass and October can do the rest.

October ran her tongue along my jaw-line; I shivered with a soft moan of pleasure. She slid my arms up over my head and pressed her body against mine, biting down on my neck better than Vladimir Tod could ever do. Sure, October wasn't a vampire, but I bet Vlad could never do better than what October was doing now. Her mouth trailed down to my chest and then, in a swift motion, she picked me up and laid me on the bed.

_An hour before_

I walked into The Crypt not as confident as I usually was. My blonde, almost white, hair was pulled up in some updo that I got from October.

In fact, I was meeting up with October that night. I pushed through the stoners and drunkies and over to October.

"Hey hon, where you heading tonight? Better be my bedroom," a drunken fourty-year-old man slurred as he waved his beer bottle around.

October stood up. "No, better be my bedroom." She swung her arm around my waist and led me to the array of couches by the infamous picture-less frames.

I laughed. "I love when you act like you're my girlfriend."

October put her arm around my waist with a smug grin. "I'm not faking. Trust me, Snow."

I shook my head with a grin. "I'm not faking, either."

October looked at me with a hint of... affection? No, it couldn't be. I dismissed it as a coincidence, a possible stroke of luck.

"Anyways, you want me to buy you a drink? I'll get you a . Your favorite." October smiled.

"Make sure to slip in some vodka."

"Will do." God damn it, there was the look again! Was it just my imagination or for real? Either way, I desperately wanted to get inside the black dress that fit her so well.

In a few minutes, October came back with two 's with vodka.

"To washing Vladimir Tod away with a thousand vodka-enhanced 's." With that, we clinked the plastic cocktail glasses and gulped down the vodka/'s like shots.

_An hour later_

October pushed me through the door and hastily pulled my red Tripp dress off and onto the floor in seconds. I did the same for her black dress and allowed her to push me against the wall.

"Snow," October whispered in my ear. I was pressed against the wall, covered in a combination- a sweet, compulsive combination- of my sweat and hers. Fuck Vladimir Tod; it was all about October now. Vlad can kiss my ass and October can do the rest.

October ran her tongue along my jaw-line; I shivered with a soft moan of pleasure. She slid my arms up over my head and pressed her body against mine, biting down on my neck better than Vladimir Tod could ever do. Sure, October wasn't a vampire, but I bet Vlad could never do better than what October was doing now. Her mouth trailed down to my chest and then, in a swift motion, she picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"God damn, October, you're like a fuckin' animal," I hissed with a grin as she climbed on top of me.

October just gave me a sexy and devil-ish grin as she lowered her head towards mine. "Then I'm the tiger and you're my prey. Don't bother running away, 'cause I'll catch you." She grabbed the bottle of vodka that lay on her nightstand and took a gulp from it. "Rawr," she murmured with a wink as she let the vodka trickle onto my chest. I gasped softly as she licked it off, her tongue curling up with every stroke.

"October," I whispered and gripped the metal railing on the headboard. Despite the cold night air, it was hotter than fire in October's bedroom. The temporary coolness of the metal only did little to cool me down.

Then, God damn it, then came more vodka. This time, it was on my stomach. I let out another moan as October ran her tongue along my stomach, swirling it around in my bellybutton before moving upwards.

"October, you've... you've gotta touch me... Or else, I swear, I will go crazy."

October ran her hands along the sides of my stomach and grinned up at me. "You swear?"

I grinned, too and grabbed the bottle, sitting up. "Open up, you filthy bitch," I encouraged in a murmur. October raised her eyebrows with a smirk and opened her mouth.

"Ah..." I poured a thin trickle of the vodka into her mouth, then a bit more until it poured over her mouth and onto her neck. I leaned in eagerly and slowly curled my tongue up, capturing the lovely liquid in my mouth like a safe. I then pressed my lips to hers and released the vodka. Back and forth we went until she swallowed it and leaned back onto me; this time, she was by my waist.

October suddenly froze up, her eyes moving left to right as she strained to hear something. There was a door slammed and then running up the stairs.

"Get under the bed," she urged as she fumbled to grab some pajamas. I nodded and hopped under the bed, covering myself with a wool blanket.

The door opened and closed in loud bang's. "Who's in here with you?" a beefy, aggressive male voice demanded.

"N-nobody, sir." I could hear October's shaky breaths as she inched backwards.

"Bullshit, I heard you talking to somebody. Who was in your room?" His voice was getter stronger, louder, and more aggressive.

"I was on the phone." October sounded like a weak animal.

"You know that the phone-line's been down for weeks. Who was in your fuckin' room?"

"_SHUT UP_!" she screamed and, from the sounds of it, stabbed him with something. He came flying to the floor; then, I could see what the weapon was. A simple, easy switchblade.

I slowly crawled out from under the bed, wrapped in the blanket. October's eyes were wide open, just like her mouth. Her hands were shaking and it wasn't because of the coldness of the room, even though she was only wearing a bra and pajama pants. Her eyes snapped to mine and, with just one look, I knew what to do. So, I hugged her tightly, wrapping the blanket around both of us.

"What have I done?" she croaked out, her tears staining my skin like liquid diamonds. I ran my hands up and down her back to comfort her.

October sniffled and pulled away. "We have to get out of here. Out of Bathory. Otherwise, both of our asses will be a glorified addition to the Sheriff's department." Her eyes were strong, yet cold and fierce. Determination.

"When should I get my stuff?"


	2. October Snowfall: Feel the Pressure 2

**OCTOBER'S POV: **

I looked over at Snow, who was fast asleep as I drove out of the town of Bathory. _How is it that she has to become a part of this?_ I asked myself in thought. I pulled out a joint of weed from under my seat and lit it.

Strange what happens when you're in love. You'll do anything for them; for me, even killing somebody. Just to keep Snow in my arms, I would.

**SNOW'S POV: **

I awoke to a horrid stench and opened my eyes. "October, what the hell?" I grabbed the joint from her fingers and threw it out the window, October coughing and laughing. "Why—"

"Calm down." October laughed again and took out another joint from under her seat.

I stared at the joint as she lit it. "I didn't know you smoked pot, that's all."

October shook her head with a grin. "I do lots of stuff." She offered a joint to me.

My heart beat fast- I was tempted. After being pushed around by my dad, should I take just one risk? One chance of letting go? I took the lit joint and inhaled. Instant relief and calmness. _Tranquility. _

"Pretty good shit, huh?" I nodded with a lazy smile and inhaled the sweet, thick and—dare I say it—_sexy_ smoke through my nose. I guess I changed my mind about the smell, too.

"October, you're the best friend I could ever have." I hit on the joint again and blew the smoke out.

"That's not the way to do it, hon." October took a hit again and blew it out, her lips parted slightly so that it went out through the left side of her mouth.

"So, uh, where are we staying?" I asked as I observed the scenery while we drove past it.

October shrugged and fixed her curly/wavy auburn and purple-and-silver-streaked hair so that it was out of her eyes. "I have a friend we can stay with. It's a two-bedroom apartment and the whole building is owned by her, so no worries. And you know the best part about it?"

I looked at her and blew the smoke into her face. She coughed/laughed and continued, "She pays for everything from the day you pay the first rent—then you don't have to pay for anything."

"Pretty good deal. How much was first rent?"

"You're God-damn right it was a good deal. I only had to pay seventy-five dollars for it!"

"When did you buy it?" I took a puff off of the joint, instantly grinning at the calming effect it had on me.

"Hmm, about a year ago, when I had to get away from my dad for a while. So, I just—"

October stopped talking and looked in the rearview mirror. "Shit; put out the weed, put it in this, and hand it back to me." I nodded, taking note of the McDonald's bag with the horrible stench, and dug the end into my combat boots. Before I could put it in the bag, October grabbed it and put both of the joints between an extremely old hamburger's buns and stuck it in the glove box.

"Hello, ma'am," an officer said after he walked from his police car to our Christine-style convertible.

"Hello, Officer. Is there a problem?" October batted her eyelashes at him with a flirty smile.

"Are you aware that you were speeding at 80 miles-per-hour? That's fifteen miles faster than the speed limit."

"I'm sorry, Officer" – October placed a hand on her chest, "astonished" – "The gas pedal is so out-of-whack; nobody seems to know how to fix it."

The officer stared at her, deciding whether or not she was telling the truth. Finally, he nodded and said, "Well, get them checked soon and be very careful on the roads. We don't want any accidents."

"Most definitely not, sir. We'll try our best."

The officer tipped his hat and waved us off.

_An hour later_

I must had fallen asleep, for when I woke up, I was on a couch that made me itch and neither October nor I had an itchy couch, that's for sure. My head pounded against my skull as I sat up.

Something moved on my left side; I looked to my left and saw October with a sleepy grin on her face. "G'afternoon."

I smoothed out her hair. "Where are we?  
"The apartment. Rosemary's out getting groceries. Therefore, we have alone time." I placed a finger on her lips before she continued.

"We're not going to be interrupted this time?" October shook her head. "Then it's my turn."

October grinned. "But you're _my_ prey."

"The hunter can always be hunted," I whispered against her lips.

"True, but it's not likely."

I laughed. "Believe in evolution."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

I smirked and stood up. "If you're the hunter, then catch me." I ran in the kitchen and spotted the table—with a tablecloth. Perfect, so I hid under the table and behind the tablecloth.

"Snow." October tapped on my shoulder. Yet, before I could turn around, she already had me pinned to the linoleum.

"You're psychic, aren't you?"

"I actually thought I was when I was a little girl." October grinned as she pulled her dress from last night off, bumping her head against the table with an "Ow!"

"Great job, klutz." We both laughed as October pulled my dress off.

October lay on the floor and smiled with a wink. "Come get me," she whispered.

I chuckled and crawled on top of her. "I'm glad you found some common sense."

"Nah, it's just pity.

"But let's go to the bedroom—the floor's kind of uncomfortable."

I nodded, we got out from under the table, and I let her lead me to our new bedroom.

"Snow, what are all these scars on your arms?" October asked in a whisper, pausing to ask before she unclasped my bra.

"My dad." I fought back the tears that came with the thought of his beatings.

October shook her head. "I told you to fight back when he does this to you. What did he do this time… right here, I mean." She ran a finger lightly along my collarbone, where a barely healed cut was.

"He got mad at me again and swung a knife at me. He said that I was just like my mom… a whore."

October took me by the arms and looked into my eyes sincerely. "You are not a whore, got that, Snow? Don't believe a word he said."

That was when the tears came pouring out. Damn it, I hate it when I cry! Yet, when October took me in her arms, it felt okay to cry.

"October," I murmured into her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to just stand here or" – I fumbled with her bra clasp—"do I get my fair turn?" Her bra fell to the floor.

October laughed. "What do _you_ think?"

"I think you're going down." I pushed her on the bed, placing myself on top of her. It was like we fit perfectly on top of each other.

"Wait, wait, wait!" October grabbed a remote; a stereo in the corner blared out "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

"You know I love Joan Jett." I beamed at her and moved my head to her collarbone. My mouth was like a butterfly as I lightly nuzzled her neck.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulders. "Ow," I hissed and realized it was October's fingernails.

"Sorry; it's a habit." She shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry." I moved down to her chest. "It feels good."

I found that October's skin tasted sweet when I took one breast into my mouth. Yes, ever so sweet… it was like _candy. _October's chest rose and fell in increasing speeds as I continued to please her, sucking one on breast while caressing the other in my hand. October continued to pierce my skin with her fingernails as she softly moaned my name. I could tell she was breaking the skin; the crimson fluid draped down my back, like ribbons. Though it hurt like fire, I didn't care. My burgundy lipstick stained the majority of her breasts, but it was gone by the time I started to taste them again.

"Snow." I looked up at her from under my black eyeliner. "Go lock the door; Rosemary's gonna be here soon." I nodded and hurried over to lock the door. _Click. _

Before I could turn around, October placed her hands over my eyes. "My turn."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her, leading her back to the bed. October's lips tasted like a mix of peppermint, cherry, and smoke. One word: heaven.

The tips of my fingers trailed her stomach, her waist, and to the inside of her thighs. She tasted good here, too. "Snow…," October moaned as I ran my tongue along her pussy, making her jerk a bit when I dared to hit the spot under her clit. I placed my hands on her lips and inched my tongue inside of her, grinning when she gripped the headboard's railing as she tried to control herself to no avail. Her breathing was very fast now; she sounded like a dog after running. I slid my tongue up to her clit and pushed a finger inside of her easily, then another. She wasn't just moaning "Snow" now—it was more like "Snooooooow." Her muscles clenched and throbbed against my fingers, which I couldn't help but grin about. I gave her a "do-you-dare-me-to?" look and put in another finger. October moaned louder and arched her back, her knuckles turning a white, like a flame. A purely hot flame.

Then, that sweet moment came when October finally orgasmed. At last, her rich, thick fluids rushed over my hand.

"Oh, God…. Snoooooow…," she groaned. "God, give me a moment to breathe." I pulled my fingers out of her, pouting a bit.

"My God, Snow, I never knew you were so… _good._" October laughed and pulled me beside her instead of having me continue to kneel above her. "Who else have you fucked?"

I shrugged. "Kristoff, but that's it." October frowned a bit—she had had a crush on him for ages before she got over him about a few weeks after Vlad and I went to the Snow Ball.

I felt bad for her and didn't want her to bail out right now, so I said, "But he was pathetic. I had to do all the work."

"Then I guess it's my turn." October gave me a devilish smile and rolled on top of me.

"I don't know," I sighed with a teasing grin and gave me a kiss. "I don't think the hunter can be pleased by the prey." Another kiss. "It's Mother Nature's rules."

"Well, fuck Mother Nature."

"Gladly, if you're it."

October laughed and rolled off of me so we could sit up. "I guess we should stop for now. I'm sure Rosemary's here."

I gaped at her. "She's here? You don't think—"

"She doesn't care. She's been in the same situation billions of times!" October handed me the comforter as she took the sheets. "Better grab some clothes—we left our clothes from last night in the kitchen." I walked over to the dresser.

"What's that?" I pointed at a metal plate with a white powder on it and several straws next to it. I was pretty sure I already knew the answer.

"Cocaine." October pulled on a black lazy lingerie set with a grin that sent shivers down my spine. It had a hint of evil-ish mischief in it, with her eyes narrowed and her mouth pulled up into a smirk. "You wanna try it later on?"

I looked at her, then at the small mound of cocaine. Tempting…. "Sure…. I mean… well, maybe. Don't people, like, die from that stuff?"

October scoffed. "'Don't people die from that stuff.' Snow, people die from lots of things. You'll be fine."

I'm too gullible. As usual, I trusted her and finally got dressed.

"I was wondering when you two would get out of that damn bedroom," a slender woman with pin-straight brown hair and brown eyes reckoned as she put her groceries away. October led me by the hand over to her ("Don't be shy!").

"Rosemary, this is Snow. Snow, this is Rosemary." I shook her hand shyly, blushing at her great looks.

"Ah, yes. I heard October saying your name in there. I was like, 'Is it snowing or what?'" Rosemary laughed. "It's so great to meet you."

"Same for you," I breathed.

October's lips were pressed tightly together. Finally, she parted them to speak. "So, we have a little situation on our hands."

"October, you always have a 'situation' on your hands. What is it this time?" Rosemary turned to face us.

"It's pretty bad…. I, um…. I killed my dad. Do you think you would mind keeping a murderer and her sidekick here for a few weeks, months… years?"

Rosemary's eyes widened, appearing in fear, but…. "Chyeah, I would! It'll be just like in that one fanfic that I read about Phineas and Ferb! God, that's hot." Rosemary laughed. "Do you need anything, Lizzie Borden?"

"Actually, it would help if I had a gun…. Oh, and props to you with the Lizzie Borden thing."

Rosemary nodded. "Gun, check. You know, I have plenty of guns in back. Why not use one of those?" Rosemary went back to putting groceries away.

"I don't know…. It wouldn't feel like my own, I guess. Hey, do you think you'd wanna bring out the coke later on?" I gave October a "hey-I'm-not-sure-so-don't-say-it-yet!" look, which she snickered at.

Rosemary gave me a knowing smirk. "She wants to try it, doesn't she?" Her eyes turned to October, who nodded. "Well, yeah, sure…. If you think she can handle it." Rosemary winked.

"Pssh, she can handle it. Sure, she might be scared at first, but—"

"October, I'm standing right here." She turned to me.

"Sorry, I forgot," she lied with a grin. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I hate it when you're mad. You're like some sort of… I don't know, death demon from the dungeons of hell." All of us laughed at that.

_Five hours later_

Rosemary came back from the ammo shop around ten o'clock. By then, October and I were nearly falling asleep on the couch watching The Powerpuff Girls. My head was on her shoulder, hers was resting on my head. Her hand was in mine, sitting comfortably in her lap.

"Hey, lovebird." Rosemary sat down on the empty couch next to us and tossed the gun to October. "There ya go. Best shotgun I could find. She's pure glory."

"Wow, Rosemary, thanks. It's loaded?"

Rosemary nodded. "I'll go get the coke for us all."

My eyes snapped to October's as Rosemary walked out of the room. I shook my head as I murmured repeatedly, "I can't do this, I can't do this…."

October took me by the arms and gave me a stern look. "Yes you can. Remember how your dad beat you? Use it as an outlet for letting out the anger he's caused you. Relax, though, or you'll give yourself a nosebleed." October chuckled, but I was still scared as fuck.

Rosemary carried the plate of cocaine and straws out and set it on the coffee table. Rosemary and October grabbed a straw; October handed one to me.

"It's pretty self-explanatory. You just sniff the cocaine up through the straw. It's easy. God damn it, Snow. Relax." October laughed and kissed my forehead before leaning over the plate.

Like I said, I'm too gullible. I trust people instantly, even though I'm smart. I'm just so fucked up.

Rosemary gave me a reassuring smile. "It doesn't hurt or anything, it just stings a bit. You get such a rush, though—it's crazy. It's a good time."

I took a deep breath and nodded, leaning towards the plate, like October, who stopped to see my reaction.

"Big deep breath," October whispered, "and sniff it up."

My. Fuckin. God. My heart was already beating fast before I began, but when the cocaine reached my nostrils… it was beating much faster. The feeling was better than the pot. Unexplainable. I sat back against the couch and just grinned. October handed me a tissue for the nosebleed I got and smiled too, a hand on my back.

"Always great, your first time." Rosemary laughed and turned her head to the TV, where Bubbles was kicking some major monster ass.

"You okay?" I nodded to October with a huge ecstatic grin.

"Super, to be exact. I moved back to the metal plate but October pushed it over to Rosemary.

"I think you've had enough for tonight, Snow. Trust me, you don't wanna do coke after a nosebleed." October moved my white-blonde bangs to the side and looked into my dark eyes.

"Ugh, get a room!" Rosemary teased once I placed my lips on October's. October's arms wrapped around my waist and pushed me down as I tried my best to breathe through the powdery residue of cocaine in my nose.

The next day, I had a pounding headache. I rolled onto my stomach and groaned into the pillow. And, as bare as I was, it was still burning hot under the covers. Where was I again? Oh, that's right. In an apartment a few miles away from Stokerton.

"October," I mumbled and rolled over to face her. She wasn't there.

"October?" I walked into the living room, where she was chatting with Rosemary and chewing on a strip of bacon.

"Hey, you. I thought you'd never wake up." October hung one arm around my shoulders and offered me a piece of bacon, which I eagerly ate.

"How'd you sleep?" October handed me a plate of eggs and bacon and a fork.

".y," I told her, separating the word into its three syllables.

"Good." October took the bottle of vodka from the coffee table and took a drink from it.

"God, give me some of that, you vodka-whore." Rosemary grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp from it with an "Ah" afterwards.

"I swear, Rosemary, you're obsessed with vodka." October laughed. "I've never known anybody who loves it more than you."

"Let's play 'I've Never!'" Rosemary beamed.

October shook her head. "Not this early in the morning. Are you already drunk? My God."

Rosemary shrugged, still grinning. "Well, what do you think? Is a bottle of vodka, plus this one, drunk enough?"

"Yeah. You're drunk. Go to bed and I'll get you some aspirin." Rosemary sighed, nodded with a strange look in her eyes when she looked at me, and went into her bedroom.

"Should I come with?" I turned around and watched her get ready.

"Nah, you should stay in case she needs help or something." _Click-ching! _October loaded her new shotgun with a warm smile. "Gosh, Snow, this gun might be a competition to you."

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her.

October slid the gun into the waist area of her pants and turned to the door. "I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few."

The door shut, leaving emptiness, but it wasn't long before Rosemary came back out.

"You're supposed to be in bed." I felt a little uncomfortable that she was in the same room with me. Alone. With nobody around. I felt vulnerable.

Rosemary sat down next to me. "Hell, I don't care about a silly ol' hangover. Hey, you ever try heroin?" Rosemary raised her eyebrows with a grin.

"Um… no? Why?" I inched away from her, but she moved towards me. There was a weird glint in her eyes.

"I think you should try it. It'd make you look pretty bad-ass." Rosemary dug into the drawer on the side table an took out a syringe, spoon, and small bottle of an amber liquid.

"I shouldn't without asking October," I rambled. "She knows what's best and I shouldn't and—"

"Oh, screw October!" Rosemary set the stuff on the side table and placed her legs on either side of me and pressed her forehead against mine. "Why are you two so obsessed with each other? Take a risk." Her lips fell on mine; I pulled away quickly and slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled. Rosemary just smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Nothing. What's the matter with you, letting October steal you away twenty-four seven?" She stood up and tugged at her hand, telling me with her eyes to follow her. I knew what it was in her eyes now. Insanity.

I shook my head violently as she pulled me inch by inch across the floor. Unfortunately, she had pulled me far enough so that she could reach the doorknob.

"You don't wanna do this," I whispered, nearly inaudibly. "Think about October. What she'll think."

Rosemary smiled at me kindly, but it was just an illusion. She pushed me at the wall. As I slid to the floor, I head the apartment door open and close. Rosemary placed a finger on her lips and locked the door, then returned as quickly as she had left.

"What do you think I'll do?" Rosemary waited for an answer. Waited to be amused.

"I don't know?" My voice cracked as I wiped the blood that flowed down my lip. "The worst would be to kill me, but I just think you wanna try and break me."

"Exactly." Rosemary nodded. "If you do what I say, I won't hurt you. You didn't and now you're gonna pay." Rosemary's hands curled into fists; one fist hit me in my right eye, then the other in my left eye. I whimpered in pain, afraid to go as loud as a cry. "Why…?" I cried softly into my hands and tried my best to see.

Fuck it. I took a daring risk and yelled as loud as I could manage from my dry throat. "OCTOBER!" I screamed. "HELP ME! OCTOBER, HELP ME—"

The doorknob shook as October tried desperately tried to open the door. Rosemary fumed at me and kicked at my stomach, making me cough blood out of my mouth with every kick. Kick, cough, kick, cough, kick, cough…. So, it went until I blacked out.

"Snow." That was October's voice. October's sweet, beautiful voice. Was I in heaven? It was a possibility. "Snow, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I saw October. I looked to my left and flinched.

"You killed her?" I looked back at October, who held her bloody hands up to show me.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I just…. She was hurting you and I couldn't take it, so as soon as I got in… I knew I had to kill her."

I sat up. "Well, 'a friend is a known enemy.' Kurt Cobain."

October took my hand in hers, staining my hand with crimson. Tears in her eyes, she whispered, "I love you, Snow."

Tears came to the surface of my eyes. "I love you, too."

October took my face in her hands, one hand on one cheek and grazed her lips against mine.


	3. October Snowfall: Raven or a Crow? 3

October looked over at me as she drove the convertible at the high speed of 85 miles per hour. I cradled my new gun- well, new to me, since it was formerly one of Rosemary's guns- in my hands.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked over at October, then back at the gun. "Just... I don't know; death, I guess."

"I'm really sorry, Snow."

I turned in my seat to face her. "Couldn't you have done something else? Other than killing her, I mean. It just seems so wrong, I guess."

"She would have just come back to try again. It's best to just kill."

I nodded in understanding. "Sorry."

October reached under her seat and lit a joint. "My God, give me some of that," I sighed and took the joint, smiling at the instant relief from taking the hit.

October's eyes turned sad. "If you would have seen Rosemary... just abusing you, you would have known what I felt. She gave you _two black eyes_."

I flipped open the close-up mirror and lightly touched the purple-blue shadows under my eyes. I realized I'd been holding in the smoke and let it out through the left side of my mouth, wiping away the left-over cocaine on the surface of my nose. "Holy shit."

"She got you good, huh?" I nodded. "I never would have thought that Rosemary would have done this and I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright." I hesitated. "Do you even know if she's actually dead?"

October shook her head. "No, I'm not sure- but we'll be ready. Look, I don't mean to frighten you, but I might not be enough to fight off our enemies one day, so if I tell you to shoot, shoot. If I tell you to run, run. And if I tell you to kill me, kill me."

I coughed, not only from the pot smoke, but from surprise. "_What_?"

"You heard me. Promise me that you will, because if you don't kill me, I might kill you one day."

"October, I can promise you, but I won't guarantee it. I'd never want to kill you."

"My fuckin' God... Snow, you're too sensitive and caring! Be tough for once!" We were both silent. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

I nodded with a sigh. "I promise. But if you're dead, I'm dead."

October choked on air. "What? No, you have to stay alive! Dumbass..."

"Nothing matters to me but you." I shook my head with a small smile, tears threatening to fall. "I swear on Rosemary's blood."

"Same for me but-"

"Stop the car." I ground the end of the joint into my bots and waited patiently as she pulled over. I turned to her and pulled a blade out from the glovebox. "How about a suicide pact?"

"You're crazy. And even so, not by blood."

I dug the blade into my palm, tears running down my face as I heard the crunching sound and felt the burn of the blood running down my hands. "Please, October..."

October sighed and nodded. "Fine, give me the blade, Miss Sappy." With a flick of her wrist, October cut her palm and held it up.

"Snow, you're so crazy," October remarked softly as we pressed our hands together, combining our blood into one. Kind of like vampires, but I wouldn't know what it's like to be "turned." Vlad never did it. Oh well, he had his chance with me.

"I love you." I locked my fingers in between hers.

"I love you, too. No matter what, I always will. Cause shit happens."

I laughed. "I'll love you even when our hearts stop beating." I wrapped my arms around October's neck and kissed her.

_An hour later_

_Tippity-tap, tippity-tap, tippity-tap._ October sighed in impatience as she waited for the slim hotel clerk to get us a room. She was one of those "modern chic" chicks, with her blonde hair pulled up in a high bun, ultra-slut-but-apparently-still-business-like makeup plastered on her face, and the hotel uniform two sizes smaller than she really was pulled onto her. Anywho, she looked over her glasses and blinked. Just blinked. I was thinking, "What the hell are you staring at?"  
_Tippity-tap, tippity-tap, tippity-tap._ "Hurry up, you cunt!" October pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed.

"Calm down," I whispered in her ear.

"I can't." Her teeth were clenched, due to her terrible stress level.

I took her hand and whispered in her ear again. "I have a great stress reliever for you when we get in the room."

October turned to me with a small, playful smile on her lips. "As do I for you."

The hotel clerk spoke up. "We have Room 301 available for 455 dollars a night. It has one bed." The way she said "it has one bed" suggested that she was a definite homophobic. That amused us.

October gave me a look and I gave her a look. We knew we had to take advantage of this. "You know, you look like the sort of girl who likes to have a good time. If we pay you extra, would you wanna come to our room on your break?" October winked.

"Uh... um... ah, I..." The hotel clerk just started stuttering until October got bored and tossed her credit card on the desk.

"We'll take it."

"How long are we staying here?" It was pitch-black in the bedroom portion of the hotel room. I wrapped my arms around her waist, snuggling against her stick-thin body. I attempted to find her eyes, those wonderful brown eyes that I could sink into like a strawberry into melted chocolate. There they were, right in front of me. Practically hypnotizing.

October smiled and brushed my bangs away from my face. "Only until I get in touch with Sprat. His dad sells real estate, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot. How long will that be?"

October snickered softly. "You're so stubborn. Probably a few days; Sprat has awesome connections."

I nodded and nestled my head in the back of her neck. She smelled good; like lavender. Surprisingly, I found tears running down my face.

"Snow, hon, what's wrong?"

I shrugged, honestly not knowing. "I don't know." I sobbed and sobbed.

"This won't last for long," October whispered, her lips brushing against my ear. "When this is finally over, we can live together in happy lives. Together, alone... Whispering 'I love you' like I am now." I sniffled and continued my crying jag until we both fell asleep.

_Dream_

[Note: Italics equals dream, normal text equals reality.]

"Rosemary?" I mumbled, surprised and afraid.

_She smiled at me kindly. It was just a disguise. "Miss me much?" She smiled more, bearing her teeth... and fangs?* *"You... you're... you're a vampire." I pointed a figner at her lazily, feeling weak. Was it just from shock or a mind game?_

_"Precisely." Her voice was like a purr as she stepped closer towards me._

"Leave me alone."

_"You are such a weak, fragile little bitch. Always listening to and following what October says."_

"She has nothing to do with this." I turned over on my side.

_"Yes she does, my Snow." I glared at her, both from saying my name like I swas hers and... well, everything else._

"Don't-"

_"Don't call you that? I can call you whatever I want. Soon enough, I'll be able to take the place of October in no time."_

My forehead crumpled up in confusion.

_"Goodbye."_

I woke up.

I looked over at October, whose eyes were wide open. She was scared, like she saw Death himself.

"I... I saw Rosemary!" Her huge eyes sunk into mine, giving me the same "scared" feeling.

"What...? Where? How?" October clung to me, hiding her face in my chest as if Rosemary was still there.

"I don't know... She was over there, by the window in the corner. She was just staring us down. You to me, me to you... but she was focused more on you. Before she faded away, she said, 'I'll be watching you. And she'll be mine.' Please tell me I wasn't seeing things!"

I shook my head. "You weren't; I saw her, too... well, in my dream. But I believe you."

Silence.

"October, would you believe me if I said something that a lot of people would think I'm crazy for saying it?" October just gave me a doubtful look, it saying "you know I would." I nodded to myself. "Well... in my dream, Rosemary said she's a vampire."

"But vampires aren't real." October had a look of doubt and misunderstanding in her eyes, but knew that somehow I was telling the truth.

I cleared my throat, trying to swallow the lump in the back of it. "Vlad's a vampire."

"What?"

"He's a vampire. When he was in the alley with me, he would feed on me." I sniffled and wiped a tear away. "I fuckin mistakened it for romance, but I was just identical to a slave, I guess. I hate him." Fury pumped through my veins.

"So... the blood on your clothes wasn't from your dad? It was from Vlad?" Thank God, she accepted it.

"A little of both," I admitted. "But Vlad was the nicest vampire you could ever meet. Rosemary's the evil one here."

October turned her head and stared out the window into the cold night. "So what do we do?"

"We-" I paused to examine with my eyes a raven in the corner of the room. Its eyes were a dark, dark brown and had a strange gleam in them. "What's that?"

"A bird?" October's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Right?"

I shook my head. "I think it's her." I whispered this in her ear, so that the bird wouldn't be able to hear much. "She must be able to shapeshift or something.

"We have to get out of here."

"How?" Her eyes flickered from me to Rosemary/the bird, then back to me. The bird cocked its head.

"We run, duh." Rosemary/the bird cawed, like she/it was laughing. "On the count of three."

Yet, before we could get up to run, the bird transformed into Rosemary. "Better make it on the count of _never_."

"Leave," I practically growled, "or I swear-"

Rosemary suddenly appeared right next to October- this was much more dangerous than if she was next to me. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow, more so around the pupil and the edge of her iris. October couldn't move and was in a daze, due to Rosemary whispering something in a chant.

"Get away from her," I pleaded, tears running furiously down my face. "I'll do anything you want, I promise!"

Rosemary's eyes dimmed. "Promise?" I nodded, trying to blink away the tears.

"Snow, don't." It was then that I noticed what Rosemary was doing. October was pretty much talking through a mouth full of blood. The bastard.

"Name your price." I stared Rosemary down, waiting for an answer.

Rosemary smirked, as if she was amused. "You, of course."

"No." October's voice was a croak.

"If you want her to live next time I meet with her, come to the apartment on Friday." Today was just beginning to be Thursday.

"Saturday."

"No."

"Please, Rosemary. Just two days of a wait, that's all I'm asking."

"Friday. Take it or I kill her."

I glared at her for the longest time. "Fine. What time?"

"Noon." Rosemary turned to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Actually, I'll pick you up. Five o'clock tomorrow. Be ready." With that, she vanished.

October spat her crimson on the floor. "You should have just let her kill me." Her words were like poision- bitter. It hurt.

"Don't worry." I sighed. "I have a plan."

"What's that? To run?" Bitter, bitter, bitter. "You're pathetic."

I ground my teeth. "No. Not completely." October rolled on her side and stared at me, waiting. "We _will_ run, but we'll get some help from a few people."

"Please tell me-"

I nodded. "We'll need his help."

Great. Now I'll need to talk to Vlad again. That'd be the best day of my life, for sure. _Not._


	4. October Snowfall: Prey Held Captive 4

I stared at my cell phone as we zoomed past Stokerton's scenery. This could be easy; I'd just press a few buttons and talk to Vlad, then move on. But I made it difficult. Every button I pressed made my heart race and when I would press the "TALK" button, I'd immediately end the call. Finally, I didn't on the tenth attempt. "Tod residence." It was Nelly. I always liked her, so it calmed me down a bit to hear her voice. "Hi, Nelly. It's Snow- can I talk to Vlad?" "Sure, here he is." Oh God, not that quickly! Shit... "Hello?" I paused, hesitating. "Hi, Vlad. It's Snow." Vlad cursed softly. "Yes?" Another pause. "October and I need your help. A vampire's following us and-" "A vampire's following you?" I knew what he was going to ask. "It's not that D'Ablo guy. You don't know her." This time, Vlad hesitated. "What do you need me for?"

VLAD'S POV: I listened carefully. "We basically need you to help us fight her off. We're going to try to get Otis and Joss-" "Wait, you're going to get *Joss* in this, too? I hate him, Snow, you know that! And how'd you get Otis' number?" "I looked through your phone at the Snow Ball. And I know you hate him, but he's a slayer. He'd help us out a lot." I sighed, thinking. "I'm okay with it. I'm not sure about Joss, though. If he agrees, he'll probably jump at the chance to kill me." "I-" "But I'll take the risk."

SNOW'S POV: I grinned. "Thanks, Vlad." "No problem. I'll ask Otis and call you back. You can handle Joss." "Sounds good." *Beep, beep, beep, beep.* My fingers tapped the small buttons of my cell phone. This was going smoothly so far. "Hello?" "Joss, it's me. Snow?" "Do I know you?" "Sort of. We kind of met through Vlad." I could tell that even the mention of Vlad's name irritated him. This may be a bit more difficult than I thought. "What do you want?" I sat up straight in my seat. "Well, my... friend and I" -October laughed- "are on the run from a vampire and we need all the help we can get to kill her." "Is Vlad going to be involved in this?" I bit my lip. "Yeah." "Snow-" "Come on, Joss, you can ignore him! If he stays away from you, you stay away from him. Please?" God, what was the problem with the two of them? Something big must have happened to cause this great of a hatred. Joss thought. And thought. And thought. "Fine, but only because I want to kill this monster that's following you." So much for him promising that. The next day, we all met at the tiny house that Sprat got us- Vlad, Otis, and... "Where's Joss?" I looked around. October glared at Vlad like he was a threat (which was kind of amusing to me). "He bailed out and tried to kill Vladimir instead," Otis explained as he unpacked their suitcases. "I knocked him out in an instant." I sighed and sat by October on the couch. "Well, we'll just have to fight her on our own I guess." I turned to October and whispered, "You okay?" She just continued to glare at Vlad. "You know I'd never leave you. Right?" "I know but I'm just afraid that you might start to get feelings for him, too." "I won't." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I promise." "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Vlad out to teach him some tricks to fight off enemy vampires. We'll be back near six." Before we could even nod, they were gone. I stood up and stretched. "Where's the bathroom? I need to take a shower stat." "In the hallway, second door on your left." "Thanks." I leaned over and gave October a kiss on the forehead, calmed from all this chaos because of her lavender perfume. "I love you." "I love you, too." October took my hand and squeezed it before letting me go. About three minutes after I got in the shower, there was a knock on the door. "Snow?" It was October. "Yeah?" "Can I come in?" I shrugged. "Sure, assuming you don't have a knife or anything." The door opened and closed. "Nah. No Psycho flashbacks this week." I paused. No sound of anything going in the toilet... "Are you gonna pee or what?" October pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in. I grinned. "You're gonna get your clothes wet." October swung her arms around my neck and stepped closer. "I dont care. We'll need as much alone time as we can get, now that they're here." I grabbed the shampoo bottle and tapped her on the head with a smirk. "Silly girl. Vlad will never take the place of you. I promise, remember? And if he does, you can slap me until I'm dead." October chuckled. "Deal. And when and if that happens, I'm the one who gets to fuck your dead body." "Necrophilia. Excellent." Silence. "What do you think will happen if we can't fight Rosemary?" October removed from her arms from my neck and took my hands in hers instead. I shrugged. "We'll do whatever we can, I guess. But let's not worry about it now." October moved her head to the side before I could kiss her. "What do you mean? Snow, she's gonna try to find us. It's obvious that she'll do anything to have you; why, I don't know." "Then we'd better savor the moments we have." I twisted the bottom of her soaking wet shirt in my fingers. October sighed and nodded with a smile. So, off went the clothes. Little did I notice the bar of soap on the bathtub's bottom. Therefore, I slipped and fell on top of October. "Ow." October laughed and turned the shower off with her foot. "To the bedroom?" I suggested. October nodded a billion times before I scooped her up in my arms and walked out into the hallway (but after I got my bra and underwear on- just in case Vlad and Otis came back early). We came to a halt; there was a sound like footsteps coming for the living room. "What's that?" I set her down and nudged her towards our new bedrom. "You go get ready and I'll check it out." "Snow, let me." I shook my head. "You're too important to me." October sighed. "Fine, but cover up with something." She took a coat from a closet and wrapped it around me. "And hurry up or I won't give you extra rounds." I laughed, kissed her as long as I ever had before, and walked cautiously into the living room. "Is someone here?" I grabbed my gun from the coffee table. October screamed from the bedroom. It sounded like she was in pain. I sprinted to the bedroom, where I found October being bitten by Rosemary. Aim and shoot. I repeated this in my mind and aimed at Rosemary. *Bam, bam, bam!* She didn't even flinch, as the wounds healed almost instantly. Rosemary looked up at me with her brown eyes as she drank October's blood, almost daring me to stop her. Which I attempted to... but, of course, she would just push me away. Finally, she pulled away and smirked. "I told you both that I'd have you." "No!" I shook October by the arms, but she wouldn't respond. "No, no, no..." "Don't worry, she's just unconsious. But I'm afraid she won't see you by the time she comes to." I knew what was coming, so I tried to run out into the hall, but was instantly tripped. Hello floor, goodbye consiousness. _A day later_ "October." I reached to the other side of the bed and opened my eyes. Who I felt wasn't October. "Shit." "Welcome to the jungle." I swear that I could feel Rosemary's nails dig into my side. "You're mine now." Good. Now I was the prey held captive. This was wonderful. 


	5. October Snowfall: Temptation 5

"I have to pee." Rosemary glanced over at me. We were in the apartment's living room.

"Not yet. I want to see you when you nearly pee yourself." Rosemary lit a joint and puffed. The smoke evaporated into the air towards my face.

I waved the smoke away. "You want me to pee myself?" She was crazy.

Rosemary shook her head. "I want to see you _nearly_ pee yourself. It'll amuse me."

"You're sick!" My words were bitter-toned—I didn't even care if it hurt her feelings. Yet, it hurt me when Rosemary smacked me across the face.

Rosemary leaned into me, her face inches away from mine. Her hands grasped and tugged at my hair as I whimpered for mercy and in pain. "You should learn to control your temper. Maybe if you did, I wouldn't be so hard on you."

I tried desperately to break free, punching and kicking and screaming. Alas, I couldn't. Instead, Rosemary just did what I tried to do to her to me.

"You know, you're hot but" – Rosemary ground the joint into my skin, making me scream —"you're stupid, too." The embers seemed to sink into my skin and burn both it and my blood.

When she was done, I could barely speak. Yet, I managed out, "You know, if you kill October, I'll kill myself. We have a suicide pact."

Rosemary laughed wickedly. "Aw, isn't that cute? Newsflash, sweetheart, I took your gun away."

I looked around praying that I could find my gun. It was nowhere. "Where is it?"

Rosemary put the joint in between my lips. "Don't worry; I put it in a safe place." I glared at her as I took a hit.

"Where? Your crotch? That's not a safe place—that's Devil's Land." I received a punch in the eye for that.

"Mind your manners." Rosemary took the joint and stuck it in the ash tray. "I want a lady, not a fucked up piece of shit."

I held my hand over my eye, trying to stop the tears. "That's funny of you to be saying that."

"You, my friend, just lost supper." Rosemary took out a knife from a drawer of the coffee table. "And gained a permanent tattoo. I saw it in a movie once; it's excellent. And, fortunately for me, it also hurts a lot." Rosemary also took out some duct tape, pushed me onto the coffee table and taped my arms and legs to the sides so I "wouldn't wiggle around too much."

"October will—_OW!_" The digging of the knife into my skin brought tears to my eyes. It felt like there was a steady stream of flame running ever my skin in the shape of an "R" and an "S" for "Rosemary Six." The deepest cut came next, making me scream in the greatest pain imaginable. "God, stop it please!" No matter how much I struggled against the pain and Rosemary's grip on my arms, I couldn't win. Hell, let's face it—I could _never_ win. At anything.

Rosemary finally stopped a minute after I asked her to. With a kiss on the new "tattoo," she dragged me to her bedroom after tearing the tape off.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I tried to get free from Rosemary's hold on my waist as she led me to the bed. "I did nothing to you!"

"I know." Rosemary pushed me on the bed. "But I enjoy it."

I leaned into her face, giving the illusion that I was going to kiss her. "Fuck. Off."

Rosemary raised her eyebrows. "Should I bite you? A vampire's bite is instantly fatal if I drink enough blood."

"It'd be better than being in bed with _you._"

"Fine." Rosemary leaned in to my neck.

"I wasn't serious!" I yelled and tried to shake her off of me.

"Hell, if you weren't." Rosemary laughed. '

I shook my head. "I wasn't."

Rosemary's eyes lit up with satisfaction/glee. "You _want_ to be a vampire, don't you?"

"No!" I tried even harder to slide out from under her.

"Yes you do, and you know that if I do it, I'll basically be your mistress. You'll literally be mine."

I heard a distinct sound from the pocket of my jeans—my ringtone for October. Rosemary grabbed my cell phone from it and read the text. "'We're planning how to attack, don't worry. We'll get you back in no time. I love you, babe. Yours, October.' Well, isn't that just cute?

"I'll make you a deal—and I don't make deals often. If you have October for me, I'll protect you against everything. We'll be more powerful than the Hell's Angels in New Jersey. That is, if you choose to be a vampire."

"What's the _good_ part about the deal?"

Rosemary smirked. "Me and you."

That's when I started fighting her—well, it was more life wrestling, but it felt like fighting. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

I really meant it. I hated Rosemary for everything she did—the threats, nearly killing October, hurting me… and everything.

Rosemary pinned me down with a triumphant smile. "You see? You can be strong like me. I can teach you so many things. You'd be much off with me than her."

It _was_ tempting…. "I could never leave October." My voice was a mutter.

Rosemary laughed almost hysterically. "Oh, that's rich! Listen up, with October you're with a human who you'll end up dying with, rotting in the ground forever. With me, you'll be eternal. Plus, drugs won't hurt you if you're immune to all diseases."

Rosemary let me roll out from under her. "How do I know you wouldn't still hurt me?"

"I'd have no way of hurting you. You'd basically be a part of me." I gagged a bit after hearing the "part of me" part. "I'm not _really_ a bad girl." Her last sentence had a hint of fake innocence in it.

"Can I have my phone back?" I stared at Rosemary, no emotion in my eyes. My "hide-and-seek-the-feelings" look.

"You can only if you don't call for help." I nodded and reached for the cell phone, which she held away. "Promise?"

"Yeah, fine." Rosemary slammed it into my palm.

"No calling October, either. That's _my_ job."

I sighed with another nod. Of course, I would talk to October eventually; it'd just have to be when I'm alone.

[OCTOBER'S POINT OF VIEW NEXT CHAPTER!]


	6. October Snowfall: Amber 6

"So, Otis, what's new with the whole training thing?" We- Vlad, Otis, and I- sat around the living room, slouching against the assorted couches. I was taking a hit while the others were just hanging out. Stupid clean freaks... especially Vlad. He made me shout various obsenities in my mind.

"Well, Vladimir has become very talented with the Lucis. He can even cast spells now."

"Spells?" I laughed a bit. "Like a witch?"

Vlad glared at me. "No, not like a witch. And the power that I have could kill you in a millisecond. And put out the joint or I swear I'll-" Vlad had raised up physically with his voice and looked so powerful that I believed him a bit.

Otis stopped him from becoming too angry and said, "We're trying to put his newfound temper to good use."

I leaned forward and blew the smoke in o's over his face, which he growled at. "Nice doggy," I encouraged with a grin. "Be a nice doggy and make Uncle Otis proud."

"Funny of you to be saying that when you look like one."

"At least I don't have teeth like one."

"At least I'm not fucking anything I can get."

I stopped. That was cold. The sadness that Snow's abduction brought me... Well, I needed something to make me feel worth it.

I stormed out of the living room and into the bathroom, huddled against the bathtub. My phone vibrated against my leg; I quickly brought it out of my pocket. It was Snow!

"Snow, hun, are you alright?"

She laughed bitterly- she as in Rosemary, not Snow. "Snow's just fine here, October. I heard you're starting a sort of army- not nice. But how about before you 'attack' me and all, we all hang out and sniff up a few lines, huh? One last chance at seeing her as a human."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing really... She's all distressed and everything, but I took her gun, so no worries there. Besides that, she'll be a vampire soon."

"If you touch her, I swear-"

"Too late for that. You know, she's quite a fighter. She'll be perfect as my companion."

"Companion, my ass. She's mine and don't you ever forget that."

"Yes, she may still have feelings for you" -Rosemary paused- "but as time progresses, I'll take your place in no time. I could even _shapeshift_ into you, but I doubt that'll be necessary."

"Why do you want her?" I demanded. "It isn't just lust- it's something else."

I heard a faint "Let go of me" in the background. Snow.

"Stop." Rosemary focused on me again. "I like competition."

Before I could say anything, she hung up.

Vlad and Otis knew right away that I was on the verge of tears (_Vlad_ even understood). Gratefully, I held them back.

"We have to plan this thoroughly- make it flawless." I turned to Otis. "Otis, can you teach me some moves that I could pull off as a human?"

Otis nodded. "Of course I could."

"Thank you. Now, let's start planning." I sat on the couch and ripped a sheet of paper out from a notebook on the coffee table.

**SNOW'S POV: **

"Wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes to look at Rosemary. "Take a shower and get dressed. We're running a few errands."

"I dont wanna go with." My voice was muffled by the pillow.

Rosemary huffed and took something from the closet that made a clinking noise. "You're going with or..." I looked up to see Rosemary throwing her leather belt up and knew exactly what she had in mind for me.

"Fine, fine! I'll go with!" The smirk Rosemary wore made me feel sick, but it was better than getting whipped.

"First thing you should know: the companion always listens to the master. Always." Rosemary put the belt back in the closet. "And maybe if _you_ did, I would be nicer." A set of clothes were thrown beside me. "Now hurry up."

I rolled onto my back and reached into my pocket. With a sigh of relief, I found my cell phone safe inside and walked out of the bedroom. The sooner I got into the bathroom, the sooner I could talk to October.

"By the way," Rosemary called out. "I'll know if you call October. I won't say anything at first but I'll know."

I slammed the bathroom door shut with my fist, the chipped, blue wall tiles shaking in response. To call October or not? Think, Snow. Think.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Riiiiing. Riiiiiing. _

"Hello?" October breathed.

"October, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Snow, don't ask _me_ if I'm okay- I should ask _you_! Did Rosemary do anything to you yet?"

"Calm down. She hasn't done anything too bad to me." I turned the shower on.

"Calm down? How in hell am I supposed to calm down when she's talking about turning you into Little Miss Nosferatu?"

I paused, slightly surprised that she knew. "Rosemary told you?"

"Yeah, she told me. You're not thinking about agreeing to it, are you?"

I was silent. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"You are, aren't you?"

"October, no-"

"Call me back when you're not insane."

All I could hear was the dial tone and the shower. "Shit!" I dialed October's number again, but was greeted by her voicemail. _She'll forgive me later_, I thought with a sigh. But I didn't believe myself.

_ Fifteen minutes later _

"Are you ready?" Rosemary whirled her keys around her fingers so fast that it was a blur. I nodded. "Good."

I tugged at my skirt, which was _way_ too short. "Why do I have to wear these hooker clothes?"

"They're not 'hooker clothes.' They're clothes made to impress, and that's what you're aiming for when you meet our coven."

"I'm not going to be your stupid companion."

"Is that so? October was going to be my companion, and you're much easier than her, honey."

"Don't lie to me," I snarled. "Not like that."

"I'm not." Rosemary opened the door and flipped through her mail from the tiny mail box beside it. A slow smile equivalent to the rush and exhilerating happiness you get from sex spread across her lips.

"What?" Rosemary was giving me this grin that I. Did. Not. Like.

"I got an invitation for our coven's 115th Annual Masquerade Ball. You're going to be my date."

I ran to the bathroom and ended up puking from my disgustment and dread of the word "date." There was no way that I was going to be _her fucking date._

"Aw, did I really make it sound that bad, sweetie?" The word "sweetie" made me puke again. I wished she would just leave me alone.

Rosemary sighed and pulled me up by the arm. "Come on; you just need breakfast." I was tempted to try to puke again, so that I could possibly stay at the apartment from being "sick," but Rosemary would never agree to it.

"You know, I know a really great hotel you could stay at. The asylum. They have really great service-"

"Shut up."

"-and they really care about their customers-"

"Shut up."

"-and you can stay as long as you'd like-"

Rosemary took a butchering knife from a drawer and pressed it against my throat. "Shut up or I swear I'll cut you." I tried to swallow the lump of fear in my throat, but the knife cut me deeper. "Do you want me to cut you, babe?"

"No," I choked out.

"Then apologize."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Rosemary removed the knife from my throat, took the plate of eggs and bacon from the counter, and set it in front of me. "You're gonna get it tonight."

Ignoring her, I noticed that it was a small portion. A _very_ small portion. "That's not going to be enough."

"Yes it is. It'll be enough to satisfy you, but not so much that you'll gain weight. We want to impress our coven, do we not?" Rosemary sat in the chair beside me and placed a fork in my hand.

_ Half an hour later _

"So, Rosemary, this is the infamous Snow you were talking about?" The leader of the coven looked from Rosemary to me, pleased at what she saw. With a flip of her long, wavy brown hair, she smirked back at Rosemary. "I'll need a taste of her blood to see if she's worthy, of course." Out of nowhere, the leader grabbed my hand and had her fangs sunken into it. The pain shot up from my hand to my arm, then it stopped as soon as it began. It was over.

The leader nodded, licking the leftover blood from her lips. "She has vampire traits running through her veins." She then turned to me. "I'm Iris. Welcome to our coven."

"I'm not going to be her companion." Rosemary glared at me as Iris laughed.

"Ah, yes. The humans _are_ always hesitant at first. Well, shall we do a couple lines?"

Even though I hated Rosemary more than anything, I couldn't fight the irrestistable temptation of drugs. So much that I followed the two over to a set of couches wrapped around a coffee table. Atop of the table was a mirror, razorblade, syringes, and a spoon; that suggested that they, of course, did more than just sniff up coke.

"Iris, I think that October is-"

"Forming an army?" Rosemary nodded. Iris leaned forward. "We'll make a bigger one."

I was about to say something when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. "Who's this, Rosemary?"

I looked behind me and at first though I saw October, but the black hair and purple eyes made me know I was wrong. Yet, I felt that I somehow knew this girl.

"This is Snow. Snow, this is Lucille." Lucille smiled and shook my hand. "Oh, and Lucille, she's mine so don't start anything."

Lucille's smile turned into a smirk. "Why not? We can share." Lucille winked at me.

"I don't _like_ to share." Rosemary wrapped an arm around my shoulders, which I quickly removed.

"Lucille, would you like to do a line?" Iris straightened out the sweet, addictive white powder on the mirror.

"Nah, I'll wait for the amber."

"Let's just shoot up some now." Iris brought a small bottle full with a caramel-colored liquid out from a drawer in the coffee table. "Rosemary, you may have to hold Snow down. After all, she refused when you just ask her to do this."

As Rosemary tied off the injection site with a faded red bandana, she said, "You know, you're better off forgetting about October." Rosemary laughed when I glared at her. I swore in my mind that someday I'd get back at her. "You know why? 'Cause you're gonna be with me for a _long_ time, baby."

"Rosey, hurry and get to it. Disobedience is something I don't tolerate in our coven. It's best to get that pounded into her head right now."

Rosemary nodded and Iris's order and poured a trickle of heroin on the spoon and heated it up with a lighter. She then soaked the liquid up with a cotton swab. The liquid was sucked up from the swab with the syringe and that, my good and fine reader, was when I went crazy. Screaming and struggling against Rosemary and Iris's hold, I was only stopped when I felt a prick in my forearm. It hurt like fuck when the amber traveled its way through my veins but, in the end, it was worth it.

"Amazing high, am I right?" I turned my head to look at Rosemary- yes, actually look- and leaned up to kiss her.

The crazy things you do when you're high...


End file.
